


Rise and Shine

by Nomadic_Insomniac



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Insomniac/pseuds/Nomadic_Insomniac
Summary: A small one shot that goes into some of Pyro’s backstory and how he views the world.
Kudos: 30





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> First one shot thing I post on this platform.

There was nothing he could do, Christ they hated how this was turning out. Their teammates were nowhere to be found and the round was already over, they lost, although they were still in the middle of the ~~firestorm~~ rainbow they made. The ~~embers~~ sparkles danced all around them as they stood up, their back powdered with ~~ashes~~ glitter that drifted off them as they patted themselves down. They needed to head back, their friends were probably arguing again though. A small walk wouldn’t hurt anyone now would it? Pyro let out a sigh as they started to walk towards base, his team probably let him indulge in his “odd” addiction. 

They didn’t understand why they didn’t stay with him, everything was so colorful and pretty, why would anyone want to miss out on that? Pyro lets out a muffled sigh and shrugs, maybe they could convince Engie to stay with them next time! That thought just itself made Pyro smile under the mask, maybe Pyro could show Engie all the fun things you can do with rainbows. He seems to be the only person who even bothered to talk to them, everyone else avoided them. They never knew why though, maybe they have more important things to do that Pyro just didn’t understand.

Pyro continued to walk, seeing the rainbows fade from their eyesight as he continued to walk towards a blank area. There seemed to be nothing there, almost void of color, which upset Pyro. It reminded them of the place he was in before they met their new family (or what he considers to be family), it was constantly blank, no color, no sound, no warmth. It was cold, constantly cold, and empty, people occasionally came though. With some board like the one Dr. Ludwig carries around sometimes, they would ask him things and Pyro couldn’t understand that well. 

So they would just blankly stare at them or nod or shake his head, he did however answer enough questions. Or that is what they were told by [REDACTED], they told Pyro that they were going to be meeting a lady someday. This lady supposedly was suppose to be interviewing them for a job, whatever that was. Time passes by, who knows how many weeks, months or years it has been, nothing changed for Pyro. One day though they were taken out of their box and was forced to be held by two people as they walked through the colorless halls.

They continued to walk until Pyro reached a door with the two other people and then was lead in and strapped down into a chair. In front of them was a lady in purple, purple is a pretty color, Pyro liked purple. The lady was had black hair and it was sticking up weirdly, which made Pyro giggle, it was amusing. It was the first time in a while they have seen something different, it was refreshing. The lady cracked a smile at them as she started to talk about something called Man Cow, they told him that they had benefits, color, rainbows, sparkley things, everything Pyro wanted.

They were going to give them that in exchange if they allowed the lady to let her use their addiction for them. How could Pyro refuse that offer? But that was so long ago, Pyro was close to base, they could see bushman’s van parked near a bare tree as they walked by. Few more minutes of walking to go and they would be back home. Once Pyro was in the front “lawn” or dusty yard they had, they let out a sigh as they took a few steps onto the entrance. 

Swinging the door open and walking inside the base, they needed to take a shower and sleep, they could eat later tonight. Pyro walked past the dining room which their teammates were chatting away in, Engie playing his guitar, skillfully strumming the strings, Scout poking petty insults at Spy. Demoman who was passed out and snoring loudly as Heavy and Medic laughed together about some inside joke. Soldier was doing some PSA about how honey had more then one use which was consumption and Sniper was just listening. Pyro stood in the doorway for a moment, longing to join but personally too scared to join, which is a bit ironic since everyone in that room feared them.

Pyro shook their head and headed for the showers, they quickly stepped into the warm water after stripping down. The burns that were scattered all over their body felt smooth under the water. Not so rough as before, Pyro washed themselves down, thinking about random thoughts like why everyone was scared of him, why did everyone avoid him? But before they could even think of proper answers they finished washing himself up, they pat themselves down with a milky white towel before sliding on their pink pajamas and quickly going to their room. They didn’t want to bother the others so Pyro just slid into bed, their room was covered in many drawing and superhero posters. 

They were old ones that scout usually put into the trash once he didn’t like the comics anymore. So here was Pyro, staring at their walls as they slowly drifted to sleep. In a short summary, their dreams were very, very colorful, sleep was the one thing that Pyro loved the most since in a dream anything could happen. Currently he was about to ride a ballonicorn over a rainbow, one of his favorite highlights in anydream, the only problem was that whenever they almost reached the top they-

“RISE AND SHINE SOLDIERS. TODAY IS ANOTHER DAY, IF YOU’RE NOT UP IN 20 SECONDS YOU MAGGOTS WILL BE SERVED BREAKFAST LAST. I REPEAT, YOU MAGGOTS WILL BE SERVED BREAKFAST LAST!!!” Soldier kicked Pyro’s door wide open as he yelled, he stood there in position for a moment before marching away from Pyro’s room and towards the dining area, the pyromaniac let out a groan in response. The only problem was that whenever they almost reached the top they were always woken up by Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at writing.


End file.
